


Abominations Class

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [24]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity’s diary, Eventual relationship, F/F, Lumity Month 2020, Pining, Time Skips, abominations class, diary entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Amity’s thoughts are all centered on a certain human, and what better way to let them out than through writing in her diary!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Abominations Class

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Amity’s diary entries. Unitalicized are the story Amity is writing about as it happened.

Oct 7th: Diary Entries

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Abominations was so fun today! It was Tuesday, so Luz was in class today, and... _

Amity peeked her head into the abominations classroom, eyes widening in surprise. Sitting next to her seat, in the mid row near the window, was Luz! The abominations teacher has a strict policy about seat assignment, never allowing anyone to switch seats to be near their friends. Once a seat was assigned, that was permanent for the rest of the year. 

Amity got to sit next to Luz for the rest of the year. 

She thought she was going to die of pure excitement right then and there, shuffling to her seat and plopping all of her books onto the table top and making Luz jump. 

“Oh! Hey Amity! Looks like we’re seat buddies!” Luz said excitedly. 

“Yeah, we are!” Amity squeaked, blush covering her entire face. 

_ The way she write her notes is so adorable. She sticks her tongue out while writing, eyes bright and focused on the lessons.  _

_ Speaking of the lessons, i can’t believe I forgot to take notes! I was staring at her the entire time! I’m so stupid!  _

* * *

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Abominations is so boring now. The only exciting day is Tuesday, when Luz is in class, and I never end up focusing anyways! Well, except on her. How could I not? She’s beautiful, and sweet, and her mere presence demands attention. Speaking of her demanding attention... _

“Amity. Hey. Hey Amity.”

“Yes Luz?” 

“Look, I learned a new glyph in illusions today!” 

Luz tapped on the glyph and suddenly sprouted dog ears and a snout, shocking Amity straight out of her studies. Amity should honestly be used to this, as Luz honestly does something random once every single class. 

Luz held her hands in front of her body, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she looked at Amity with comically large eyes. “Awooo.”

_ I laughed so hard, tears actually fell down my face, which made Luz laugh too! And her laugh is so pretty, especially that little snort she does. It’s honestly the most precious thing I’ve heard in my life!  _

_ Good thing our teacher wasn’t paying attention, or I’m sure we would’ve been sent to detention for being disruptive.  _

* * *

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Yesterday was the best day of my life, with today coming at a close second! Luz and I are dating now, and... _

Amity couldn’t take her eyes off of her. The way she smiled shyly at Amity, the way the blushed when Amity stared at her, the was she doodled hearts into her notebook. Luz was mesmerizing, and she was now Amity’s girlfriend! 

“Amity? You’ve been looking at me for the past ten minutes now. Mesmerized by my good looks?” Luz wiggled her eyebrows at Amity, making her blush brightly. 

“What? No! I mean! Yes?” Amity stammered. 

Luz let out a small laugh before the teacher interrupted them with a stern glance. He really did not like people to interrupt his class. 

“Sorry sir.” They said in unison, looking down at their notes in shame. 

After a few minutes, Amity felt a pinky finger wrap around her own, before the entire hand joined with it. Amity glanced to the side and noticed Luz’s bright red blush and shaky smile, as well as the way she kept shifting her gaze towards Amity, as if to gauge her reaction. 

Amity gave Luz’s hand a strong squeeze. 

_ We spent the entire class just holding hands! It was amazing! I think my hand was a bit sweaty though, which is unfortunate, but I’m just so happy I could scream! _

_ I could barely even focus on what the teacher was saying, though, but that doesn’t matter, I’m sure I can just get the material from the textbook.  _

_ I can’t wait for next Tuesday! _

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late, but yesterday was a terrible day for me, so I couldn’t write it until now. I’m sorry. The actual fic of today should be out later tonight though.


End file.
